<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Payback is a (Bitch) Brat! by KiraMyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068205">Payback is a (Bitch) Brat!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst'>KiraMyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life in Fashion Column [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bratz - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fashion &amp; Couture, Gen, High School, Horny Teenagers, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They said they couldn't do it. That they couldn't create, own and run their own magazine. Let alone doing it as teenagers who still go to high school. Well. They sure showed them wrong. They're the Bratz. As long as they have each other. There's nothing they can't do. Bratz!AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cameron/Cloe (Bratz), Cloe &amp; Jade, Cloe &amp; Sasha, Jade/Kody, Sasha &amp; Jade, Sasha/Dylan, Yasmin &amp; Cloe, Yasmin &amp; Jade, Yasmin &amp; Sasha, Yasmin/Eitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life in Fashion Column [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Payback is a (Bitch) Brat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Bratz belongs to Mike Young Productions and MGA Entertainment  :(</p>
<p>#Claimer-I do own any Ocs' of my TLiFC!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, etc.</p>
<p>#I do own my take on an AU!Bratz and the canon characters, beings, buildings &amp; places :)</p>
<p>#I Picture My Yasmine as American Singer; Ariana Grande :]<br/>   Picture My Cloe as American Actress; Amanda Seyfried :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Payback is a </strong><strong><strike>Bitch</strike></strong> <strong>Brat!</strong></p>
<p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oomm. Ooomm. Ooomm.."</em>
</p>
<p>Quiet chanting fills the room, as a brunette girl with caramel skin and a lithe body covered by a black sports bra, light pink yoga top and grey yoga pants, sits on the floor with her hair up in a bun and her feet folded up on her lap.</p>
<p>"Yasmin".</p>
<p>"Ooomm...", the girl on the floor; Yasmin, slowly opens her eyes to reveal brown orbs which are greeted by the sight of a pair of legs covered by black skinny pants and high heels. Look upwards to the owner of the voice and sees one of her best friends; Cloe Sorenson with her long wavy golden hair, baby-blue eyes and pale skin, she looks like a Norse Goddess come to life.</p>
<p>"We need to go," Cloe tells her as she puts a hand to her hip over the white blouse she was wearing, "the unveiling's in an hour, at City Plaza and you're not even close to ready".</p>
<p>Giving the blonde a fond smile, Yasmin says, "Chill, Angel".</p>
<p>Cloe raises an eyebrow as her other hand joins the hand on her opposite hip, "Chill? I am chill. Why wouldn't I be chill...," she asks, slowly getting worked up as Yasmin watches with amusement, "except, you know. This moment is something we've been working our asses off for months now," she continues starting to pace as Yasmin starts to roll up her yoga mat, "and if we screw this up, we can kiss our dreams goodbye because we'll be validating all those people that said a bunch of teenage girls couldn't possibly start and maintain our own magazine. That we'll crash and burn and if we can't do something as important as this, what else can't we do?".</p>
<p>Cloe's speech having speed up by the end as she starts to hyperventilate. It, unfortunately being a regular occurrence that Yasmin and their other friends know how to deal with their friend's panic attacks.</p>
<p>Taking one of Cloe's hands, Yasmin puts in on her chest over her heart, waiting for her friend to feel her steady heartbeat. Seeing her start to calm down, Yasmin leans forward to put her forehead to Cloe's, breathing slowly as her friend's slows to match.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of quiet, Cloe's attack has stopped, though they're still standing in their embrace.</p>
<p>Whispering to keep the quiet, calm atmosphere. Yasmin reassures her, "We've done everything we could, Angel. We talked to the bank, sponsors, publishers, the people of Colesville, our friends and our family".</p>
<p>Leaning back to stare at Angel, she smiles realizing something they seem to have forgotten these past few months as the renovating of their Tower seems to have taken over everyone's minds, "The fact that we'll be able to stick it to Bitch Bird, is the icing on the cake, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Snorting at the nickname Sasha had given to Burdine Maxwell, Cloe smiles finally okay again, "Yeah, and that the Tweevils will be jealous as hell, is just an added bonus", they both smile at each other as they imagine their rivals reactions.</p>
<p>"We've got this and hey …"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"with all of us here to support each other …".</p>
<p>"Bratz Magazine will be, Bratastic!".</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Ugh! Jade's corrupted our Pretty Princess".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#Just, first off. 'Colesville' is deliberate not a typo or anything. I decided to give the city a different name to suit my TLiFC!Verse. </p>
<p>So remember, the city is called Colesville. </p>
<p>Don't worry, fellow fans, the name will still appear it will just have a different meaning.</p>
<p>I wonder if you can guess what I might do with it? ;)</p>
<p>#So, as you've read. This is actually for teens and older due to the things actual teens will say and do, i.e. swearing. </p>
<p>Yes, the Bratz and the other will use swear words. if you don't like them swearing, then don't read this. Simple.</p>
<p>#Yes, I've given Cloe a surname; Sorenson. I went with the -son at the end to denote her Nordic descent. </p>
<p>I've also given surnames to the other girls and other characters too ;)</p>
<p>#I'll be incorporating both the TV Series and the Games, through it has been more than a decade since I've seen the show and just as long since I played the games. </p>
<p>#While Bratz is obviously about fashion and I will be including that, I'll be writing about the fact that it's not what the girls are all about. That they have other interests and talents and that while their magazine is a fashion magazine, there is other content in there which is what <br/>I'll also focus on :)</p>
<p>What did you think ?<br/>Comment Respectfully, Please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>